Description: (Adapted from applicant's description) The Imaging Methodology and Analysis Core will play a central role in all aspects of the design and analysis of the functional and structural MR imaging protocols. It will be responsible for developing and implementing appropriate tools for the analysis of imaging data, and for carrying out all such analyses. While many of the methods to be applied have already been developed and tested, personnel in the Core will also be responsible for providing additional software tools for more advanced analyses, for modifying algorithms for specific experiments, and for all aspects of data management. In addition, the analysis of fMRI data continues to evolve at Yale and at many other sites, so the Core will also function to evaluate and implement improved methods of analysis that may be developed.